Closer
by PetPetAngel
Summary: The closer they come the farther he falls, yet somehow, Timmy can't bring himself to mind. [AntiCosmoxTimmyxCosmo LIME]


-

Closer

Written by:

PetPetAngel

-

Timmy swallows nervously, wanting to open his eyes desperately but afraid of what exactly would be there if he did so. He doesn't know where he is, but it's cold, very cold. And wherever he is, it's damp, and musky, and Timmy feels a chll rush up his spine as the cold soaks through to his bones.

Hesitantly, he creaks open an eye, staring around him, not being able to particularly distinguish anything in the room. "Where... Where am I?" His voice sounds funny, even to himself, but he ignores it and swallows nervously because his throat has suddenly gone dry. "W...What's going on?"

Timmy bites his lip nervously, rising from his spot, noting the cold floors - tile or stone, either one. He takes a step or two, finally noticing that he's lacking shoes. Bumping into something, he surprised at the sharp pain that shoots up his leg. He hisses, squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to dull.

He's never been this sensitive, and he bites his lip harder, waitinf for the pain to subside. He takes a deep breath, wiping at his eyes deftly with a hand. He moves slightly, wincing at the pain that still won't go away. He decides to ignore it, moving forward again, this time with his arms outstretched, checking to feel for anything he could bump into.

Suddenly his hands hit another wall, and he blinks. That can't be right, because he's only taken a few steps. He turns on his heels, his hands still in front of him, intending to walk back, but he changes his mind at the last minute and walks the length of the wall. Once more he's shocked when he hits another wall, and he bites his lip even harder still.

He fumbles slightly, groping the wall, looking for a door, feeling for a doorknob, but he can't find one. Still persistant, he moves on, but yelps as his hand collides with something sharp. He feels tears at the corner of his eyes as the pain worses, and he whimpers, falling to his knees.

Timmy feels himself panicking slightly, because he can feel the blood on his hand, sliding down his wrist. He doesn't know what to do, and he cries because he can feel the blood dripping down his arm. "Help me, please!"

It feels almost like an eternity that he sits there, and his stomach turns. He feels lightheaded, dizzy, and he's literally choking on his own sobs. For a moment, it seems like he can't breathe at all, and he tries to speak again, "Please, help me! I don't know what to do! HELP!"

His voice is soft though, and he can't seem to make it any louder. Sobs wrack his body, but suddenly he feels arms at his waist, and while his mind screams at him to flail, thrash, he feels weak and tired, so he lets those arms pull him back. "What a waste," a deep voice says in his ear.

Timmy squeaks, though he doesn't mean to. "Who are you? Where am I? Why can't I get out?!"

The other, obviously a man just from his height, shakes his head. "We've got lots to teach you then, don't we?" He shakes his head and Timmy attempts to turn around, at least to see who the other is. He won't let him; and for only a moment, Timmy struggles against the man's hold.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," the man whispers in his ear, and Timmy jumps once more. "It's not very," and the man licks his neck, "Smart..." The man lets out a breathy hiss, and Timmy shudders gently. "That's it, that's it, love. Don't tell me you're already..." Another lick, "Afraid?"

Timmy is shaking although he doesn't mean to, and the man trails a clawed hand down his cheek. His voice is mocking, gentle, and only slightly disappointed, "But love, we've only just started... What on _earth_ are you going to do when we really get going?"

"Oh cut it out," another voice says, also male. "They're no fun when they're terrified… They listen too well." Timmy attempts to turn once more, but now both men are behind him. "I think he's scared," and the laugh the two men let out is terrifyingly cold.

"Please!"

"My, my," and he's met with piercing green eyes. "Such a pretty thing, isn't he?" There's a tongue on his cheek and Timmy can't help but feel disgusted. He cringes, trying to move away from the gesture, but he suddenly acknowledges the hand resting at the base of his neck. "I wouldn't do that, if _I_ were you."

Timmy whimpers, thrashing as well as he can, but he's so tired, so weary, and those arms around him are so strong, holding him in place. "Silly," and the voice is anything but playful, "It would hurt less if you stopped moving."

The statement isn't at all comforting, and Timmy fights more valiantly, cursing his weak form.

A slap.

Timmy whimpers, his cheek quickly turning red from the force. He feels tears coming once more to his eyes, and he tries to free himself once more, but he finds himself feeling numb and cold. "What a waste," both men say in unison, "What a waste."

Timmy furrows his brows, a waste of what?

"Blood, of course," one answers as though he'd read his mind. Green eyes meet his again and lick his chin, "Leave the biting to us, would you? It's so much easier… And so much more pleasurable."

"As if he knows what that means, Cosmo. He's only ten, as you well know."

Timmy's eyes widen, and he reaches up a hand to stroke the cheek of his supposed godfather. "Cosmo?" Timmy doesn't understand, and he shakes his head in disbelief as Cosmo reaches for his injured hand. Their eyes meet and without looking away, Cosmo suckles on the cut lightly.

Timmy cringes in pain, "No, stop…"

In a way, Cosmo seems lost in himself, and Timmy stares at his godfather's eyes which have gone far away. "Cosmo, stop, please! I…" He pleads, but the man – he can't possibly be my godfather, Timmy thinks – doesn't seem to hear him.

The other man pulls Cosmo away, takes the hand in his own, and licks it, savoring the taste but not sucking like Cosmo had. Timmy watches in some sort of morbid fascination as the cut disappears, "H-…How…?"

The man grins, showing off a pair of pearly fangs. Timmy feels tears coming to his eyes, and the man comes closer to him, licking his tears away. Timmy is so certain the man is going to bite him, but it doesn't come. "Don't you recognize me, Timothy?"

Timmy shakes his head, "Get away," but it's soft and there isn't much of any sort of feeling behind it. He feels confused, lost. "Give me Cosmo back," he speaks, and this time, he likes the forcefulness behind his voice.

"Oh, so you'd rather have Cosmo take you? Why Timothy… I'm hurt."

"LIAR!"

Timmy's not quite sure what he's accusing of the man for lying about, "Aww, the poor thing's scared. Cosmo, why don't you make him feel better?"

"No, I…"

"No you what? Want him? Need him? Come on Timothy… Don't beat around the bush! We all love you here," and Anti-Cosmo wraps his arms around the young boy's thin waist. "No need to lie to us…"

Timmy whimpers, "Don't be so shy, love," Anti-Cosmo speaks, caressing Timmy's cheeks softly. His hand slides under Timmy's shirt, caressing the pink nub there, licking his lips as Timmy's breath catches and he moans softly. "Oh what fun you're going to be…"

"What…Stop!" Timmy's voice is soft, barely audible, but Anti-Cosmo's sensitive ears hear him fine. "S…S-stop! Please! I don't want this!" His voice is pleading and Anti-Cosmo knows that behind him, Cosmo is feeling bad. He's always the one with the weaknesses, Anti-Cosmo thinks, glancing out of the corner of his eye as he continues to play with Timmy's nipples.

Timmy watches as Cosmo moves the Anti-fairy aside, tilting his head sideways, as though questioning, looking at Timmy in the eyes. "We're sorry, love," Cosmo speaks, and he moves forward to caress Timmy's cheek with a pale hand. Timmy notices his red lips as though for the first time, and the odd hue in his eyes.

"Stop calling me that," Timmy whimpers, "You don't mean it!"

"But of course we do,"

Cosmo speaks confidently, furrowing his brow. "We love you dearly! You know that Timmy. That's why we're offering you this amazing thing!" Behind him, Timmy hears Anti-Cosmo snort. The urge to cry once more has come back but Timmy tries to forcefully push it down.

"I can smell your tears," Anti-Cosmo comments offhandedly, and Timmy stares at him incredulously.

"Then you'd stop," Timmy says, feeling tears well up in his eyes, finally beginning to stream down his cheeks, glancing at Cosmo's hand holding his arms. He glances around to the door but notices the sharp spikes and thinks that that's probably what he'd hurt himself on.

Cosmo follows his gaze, "Fairies don't need to use doors, remember?"

His own voice has turned soft, and he watches Timmy react for a moment. "So it's just there to tell me that I should be able to get out but I can't…." He looks Cosmo in the eyes. "So am I ever going to get out?"

"Of course." Anti-Cosmo says, "After we claim you," and his smirk is merciless.

Timmy stays silent, his eyes suddenly finding their way to the ground. "Don't worry," Cosmo says, "I won't hurt you. That's not why we're here, Timmy. You know that. I mean… I may be different," and Cosmo glances at the hand holding Timmy's arms, "and I may _look_ different, but it's not like I'm a different person."

"Yes! You _are_ Cosmo! Where's my idiot of a godfather in there? Where's he gone, Cosmo? Tell me, won't you?" Timmy's voice is angry although it's not loud, and Cosmo looks taken aback.

Timmy feels a warm tongue on his cheek and knows that Cosmo is licking away his tears, also leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. But he doesn't stop at Timmy's cheeks, he continues, his eyes, his nose, his ears, his forehead, and trailing down his neck to his collarbone. He frowns as he feels Timmy shudder as he pauses by his neck.

"You smell like fear," Anti-Cosmo speaks disinterestedly once more. "You reek of it."

Timmy sucks in a breath, and Cosmo knows it is of fear. Timmy bites his lip once more, but whimpers as the pain of biting it too hard earlier comes back to him. Timmy feels his breath leave him entirely as Cosmo lets go of his hands entirely and cups his cheeks, suckling on his bottom lip. Timmy can't breathe. He can't speak.

Despite his shock, Cosmo doesn't pull away, if anything, he moves closer, pressing their bodies together, wrapping his arms about Timmy's slim waist. Timmy is tense, but slowly, ever so slowly, he seems to relax and Cosmo becomes slightly bolder, kissing the boy fully on the lips.

For a moment, Timmy stops breathing. His heart skips a beat and flutters at the same time, he tenses and relaxes at the same time, because it's so warm in Cosmo's arms versus where ever they are here, he feels everything come together and fall apart. Involuntarily his eyes close, and he moves closer, feels Cosmo smile slightly into the kiss. "Believe me yet?"

"I…I…" Timmy is short of breath and short of words as he stares at Cosmo, not sure what to say, because the true answer isn't the right one and the right one is an outright lie. Timmy tries to think of an appropriate response but one doesn't come to mind, and he stiffens as he feels Anti-Cosmo's arm wrap about his shoulders.

"You loved it," Anti-Cosmo whispers in his ear, licking the tip. "You want _more._"

"I…. I…"

Timmy squeezes his eyes shut because it seems so much like a bad dream as Anti-Cosmo's hand drapes itself lower down on his body, resting at his hip, but Cosmo's soft voice constantly whispering in his ear makes him relax. "It's alright, it's alright, we've got you, we've got you…"

Timmy's breath catches once more, and Cosmo strokes his cheeks lovingly. "We've got you, we've got you, it's alright," and for a moment, Timmy thinks that's all the man can say. Cosmo moves closer, his own breath against Timmy's lips, "It's alright, it's okay," and he kisses him, "It's okay… We've got you…"

Timmy arches into Anti-Cosmo's feather-light touches, sighing softly in content as the man trails his arm up and down his chest, to his navel, and back again. Between the two otherworldly creatures, there is a shared smile when Timmy gasps softly as Anti-Cosmo's hand works on his jeans' belt buckle.

"N-no! No, no, no, no," Timmy pleads, but his voice is soft and his eyes are far away as they stare Anti-Cosmo. "I… You can't," but it's hardly a protest and once Cosmo blocks his vision once more, Timmy loses his argument and any words on his tongue die away as he murmurs Cosmo's name over and over, like a chant, "Cosmo, Cosmo… Cosmo, Cosmo!"

Cosmo grins, purring into Timmy's chest, nuzzling his neck and kissing his collarbone softly as the boy continued calling his name, softly and then more loudly as Anti-Cosmo's hands worked their way against his small arousal. "Cosmo, Cosmo, ah!" The boy's breath comes in short gasps, and his breathing is heavy, "Ah!"

Anti-Cosmo leans forward, his eyes clouded with a deep want as he ground his hips against Timmy's, and the boy's breath has disappeared once more as he pulls the man to him, legs once parted wrapping about Anti-Cosmo's hips, "More," he pleads, and his voice is strained. In his eyes is a deep want, lust, "More! Please!" And as Anti-Cosmo complies, the boy speaks, "Ah! Oh…god… AH! UGN!"

"Such big sounds out of such a little boy," Cosmo says with a smile, wiping the hair out of Timmy's eyes, and Timmy flushes brightly to the very tips of his ears.

Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo share a brief glance, nodding to each other before leaning forward and breathing in Timmy's scent, "Just a little bit longer, love," Cosmo whispers into Timmy's ear, "And you'll get everything you've ever wanted…"

The release comes closer.

With one last look, Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo stare at Timmy lustfully.

_Bite._

Timmy screams, pulling both men closer.


End file.
